The Last Day
by ame-chii
Summary: AU. Rukia and Ichigo met on some micro blogging site, and one day, they decided to finally meet in real life. but something surprised him. what is it? beware of OOC! ;


hey! I'm back with AU one shot story~ I warn you about OOC, okay?

because I'm afraid ichigo and rukia are too OOC in this story, sorry!

I don't know anything about the hospital, just picked it randomly.. so sorry if any of you know about it O:)

well, enjoy the story! hope you like this :)

Ichigo's chat are in bold, rukia's are in underline.

Disclaimer : I don't own bleach, it's Tite Kubo's. and I don't own the hospital :P

The Last Day

"Oh God…" she hissed. The memories of him flashed on her mind again. Memories of that day—when they were together flashed again on her mind. Sometimes it kills her. The happiness of that day, the warmth of that day, the memories of someone that have a room in her heart.

Gripping her chappy doll, she adjusted her position on the bed. It was late and yet she can't sleep. Yeah, because of that memories that keep flashing on her mind. Sometimes she wonders if he still remembers her and their days.

They were lover. Yet they haven't met on the real life. It was an online dating. Although they weren't an official couple, but they used to be a lover. They knew each other from a micro blogging web, Twitter. It started as a friendship, became a lover, siblings, lover, and a strangers. Not real strangers, but they _broke up_. Sometimes they sent e-mail. Just to know how the other's doing. At least they still talk to each other.

That morning, she signed in her messenger, and as soon as it's done, someone greeted her.

**Hey, I'm in London now, wanna meet my 'sister'. Can I meet you?**

It was from him. Well, he lives in Japan and that day he visited London. And so, she replied it.

Aww! you didn't tell me you're planning to go to London! Hahaha Sure, when?

**Well sorry :P I'm free today. How about today?**

Okay.. where and what time?

**How about I'll just go to your place? Do you mind?**

_That_ sentence made her think. _Should I tell him?_ She thought.

Well I don't mind actually.. but I'm afraid you'll be surprised..

**Surprised? Why?**

Because my house is so huge! Nope, just kiddin' :P

**Aww c'mon! tell me the address, will you? :)**

She can't tell him about _that_ in here, in messenger. And so, she didn't have any choice.

Queen Square London WC1N 3BG. Room 201. Tell me when you're here, I'll be waiting :)

She smiled while write that. But soon, that smile faded. She was afraid how he'll react.

**Okay! I've just got out from my hotel room. Wait for me, midget!**

'kay, Strawberry!

And so, she waited for him.

About an hour later, her messenger made her back to the earth, since she nearly fell asleep.

**ARE YOU KIDDIN'ME? This is a hospital!**

A sad smile appeared on her face.

Just.. go to room 201.

Two minutes later, someone knocked her door.

"Come in," she said weakly.

When the door opened, there he was. Her online friend, Ichigo.

"Hey…" she said with a smile, looking at his shocked face.

"Rukia… what are you…" he can't continue his words. While the said girl who lay on the bed only smiled.

"Come here, Ichigo," with that, he walked to the side of the bed. They stared at each other for a minute until Rukia broke the silence. "First of all, I'd like to say sorry that we should meet like this. Because this is our first meeting, Ichigo," she gave him a smile.

"I-it's okay… I just… why are you—"

"Let me explain this before you asked me with a bunch of question," she chuckled. "Take a seat, Strawberry," she smirked. After he sat on the chair beside the bed, she continued, looking through his eyes. "After we… _broke up_, something happened. Remember when I used to complain about my headache?" he nodded. "Yeah… well I checked to the doctor a few months later and I found out that I have…" she bit her lip and looked away from him. "Brain cancer," sad smile hung on her lips.

"Brain… cancer…?" he mumbled lowly but she could hear it. Playing with her fingers, she continued,

"Yeah… it was hard at first… but it's okay now…" she looked at him, giving him a sincere smile. His eyes filled with shocked, sadness and disappointment.

"Why don't you tell me earlier…?" he asked with a low voice, still shocked.

"It's just… I thought it's not important for you… and we barely talked since that day—"

"BUT IT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME! We're friends, right? Why can't you tell me about this earlier?" he shouted, making her afraid. Seeing his reaction, she lowered her face.

"S-sorry… I was just…" she didn't continue it. Silence filled for a minute and then he sighed.

"It's okay. I was just disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier," he stared at her. And when she didn't give him any response, he continued. "How are you now? I mean…"

"I'm fine," she look at his eyes and gave him a smile.

"No, I know you're not. Tell me about your condition," he demanded. "The truth, please," he continued when she opened her mouth. She chuckled.

"Silly. Well… the doctor said it's not really good. Bad, actually…" she looked away. "Doctor said I don't have much time left…" she mumbled but he heard it.

"Don't believe it."

"I know, I know. Don't worry!" she laughed. He looked at her while she laughed. Her long-black hair loosed on the white covered bed. She looked thin. Thinner than her photos that she used to share with him. Her pale-pink lips—at least that's what color he used to see in the photos—looked pale now. Her amethyst eyes still shine but it looked so tired.

"Are you… tired?" he asked finally.

"Huh? No… why?"

"You just looked so tired…"

"Of course it is, silly. I'm sick, remember?" she chuckled. He lowered his face.

"Don't say that…" he mumbled. Silence filled once again.

"It's okay," she said softly, making him looked at her. "Anyway, sorry for ruining your holiday in here… you are the one who asked to meet me first," she stuck out her tongue, hoping it can make the situation not that tense, and sat up.

"Well sorry for coming when you're not dressed properly," he smirked. She looked down at her hospital gown.

"Oh shut up! What do you except me to dressed today? Naked?" she smirked.

"Yes," he smirked back.

"Well sadly, I'm not naked," she smirked, making her face closer to his.

"How about…" he said while running his fingers on her front hospital gown. "I make you naked?" he continued, whispering seductively on her ear. Shocked, she jerked back.

"I-Ichigo!" she shouted with her red face. If only he could hear her heartbeat that was pounding. Seeing her reaction, he laughed.

"Just kidding, Rukia! You're just like what we used to talk. Even it was just in text back then," he smiled. Clearing her throat and crossed her arms on her chest, she said proudly,

"Well of course! It was me!"

"Sure, sure, little Rukia!" he patted her head.

"I'm not little! You're just too big!" she pouted.

"Big? Which one?" he smirked. Realized what he mean, she blushed.

"You pervert!"

"You aren't going anywhere today?" she asked to him the next day, when he entered her room that morning.

"Nope, why?"

"I thought you came to England for vacation or meet your _sister…_? Why do you spend your time with me? In here?" she asked as he sat.

"Why? I can visit my friend, can't I?" he looked at her eyes.

"Yeah but you are supposed to have a great time in your holiday…"

"I'm having a great time in here," he grinned. She laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But really, it's okay if you want to go somewhere, enjoying your holiday. I'm perfectly fine here," she smiled.

"Well I choose to stay in here," he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, go somewhere. England is a nice country."

"So you don't want me to stay here?" he asked with his puppy-eyes.

"It's not like that! I just want you to—"

"I know, I know," he patted her head. "That's why maybe tomorrow I won't be here. I want to go somewhere with my….. 'sister'…" he said slowly.

"Ah I see… it's okay!" she gave him a huge smile to cover her sadness. But he lowered his face and a sad expression appeared on her face. "What is it, Ichi?"

"N-no, it's nothing… I was just wondering…"

"Hn?"

"I'll tell you later. We still have much time," he smiled. But it made Rukia gulped.

"Well… I'm afraid I don't…" she mumbled, smiling sadly.

"Don't say that…" he said, gripping her little hands on his own.

"But it's the truth, Ichigo…" she said, her voice trembling. Her gaze met his eyes as her tears start falling.

"I don't want you to say it, Rukia…" he shed her tears.

"You should face it, Ichigo. I'm dying—!" As soon as she said that, he hugs her tightly.

"Don't you ever say that words again, Rukia. I don't want to hear that from you. Not ever," he said, tightening his hug. After her short-shocked, she hugs him back.

"Sorry, Ichigo…" closing her eyes, she patted his back.

"Rukia?"

"Hn?"

"Will it be weird, if I say I still love you after all this time…?" he asked carefully. And suddenly, she stop patting his back, shocked. "A-ah! Gomen! I shouldn't say that! You must be upset, eh?" he held Rukia by her shoulder, looking at her eyes.

"N-No… it's just…" she stopped, looking down. "Will it be weird if I say I feel the same way…?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"Is that… true?" she only blushed and nodding. "Rukia…" he called her softly before kisses her lips slowly. Soon enough, she closed her eyes, melted because of the kiss.

He held her chin, so he didn't have to lean too forward. When he deepened the kiss, she lingering her arms on his neck. As if asking for entrance, he slipped his tongue between her lips. Understanding that, she opened her mouth for him and his tongue traveled her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, he began to kiss her neck, sometimes sucked it. She gripped his shoulders while moaning lowly.

"I-Ichi-go… we shouldn't…" she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. But he just kept kissing and sucking her neck.

"Please, baby…" he mumbled.

"I-Ichigo…"

"Sorry, sorry," he stopped, kiss her forehead. "I love you," he said before pecked her lips. She giggled.

"I love you too," she pecked back.

It was the happiest day of her life. But sadly, there was no tomorrow for her.

got the inspiration of this story from my experience :')

tell me what you think, okay? thanks for reading! :D


End file.
